The Weight of Feeling
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise pick up a girl on an uninhabited planet, but there is a larger scandal that Starfleet officers are trying to cover up in connection with her. Along with this the ship faces other threats from outside Starfleet. Meanwhile Data explores his humanity. This is a Data centered story, it includes physical and verbal abuse, so please read with care.


Chapter 1

The Enterprise was flying at warp 3 toward Star Base C-56. The crew had just had a tough time with the Ferengi who had been using a new group recently added to the Federation called the Arregasee who were simple traders. Their need for basic materials such as water and salt had to give up their planets more valuable materials like deposits of petroleum and gold. The Federation had stopped this action immediately. This had been done to prove that the Federation would stand up for everyone that joins the coalition and they are not to be tested. It had not been that difficult of a mission, it did not pose any risks, however the Ferengi seemed to constantly annoy the crew of the enterprise. At least that is what Data had observed. As the android was thinking over the last mission there was a classic sound of an incoming message and Captain Picard stated "On screen" and Mr. Worf standing at his post replied back "On screen Captain." There was some static and the transmission cracked loudly before a distorted image of Darius Findley appeared on the screen much to the surprise of Commander Riker. The sound finally broke though "... Picard, we had a shuttle craft accident on the planet of Zerot V's. Our transporter is not functioning correctly thus we cannot beam them up or go down ourselves. Also, they are not answering our hail, so we are unaware of their condition, our medical officer is reading weak life signs however. Please, the Enterprise is the closest ship in this sector, we need your help." Picard turned around to Worf and indicated that he mute the bridge which Worf did. "Thoughts" the Captain asked. Riker was the first to speak up and said "I worked with Captain Darius for a short period on his ship, he's an honorable man and would not lie" the first officer gave his knowledge about the man. Picard then turned to counselor Troi. "Darius was not lying to us, however he was holding something back and I cannot detect what it is he is so nervous about." Deanna stated. Picard turned back to the main viewer and said "onscreen." with a few clicks the other starship captain was back on the screen "please Captain, their vital signs are weakening" said Darius, his voice breaking slightly as the transmission cut off. "Alright everyone, let's find out what this is all about. Ensign Crusher set course for Zerot V, warp seven" the captain said. "Course set" said Wesley quickly laying in the course. Picard looked out the main view screen, Riker, Data, Geordi,Troi, and Worf doing the same. All ready for a new adventure. "Ensign Crusher, Engage" Picard said.

The away team consisted of Riker, Geordi, Data and Dr. Crusher plus a small security duty. They all landed next to the wreckage of the small shuttle craft. The away team had been informed that they were looking for five crew members. One of which the found dead in the shuttle craft. Two others were in critical condition and were beamed immediately to sickbay, The other two seem to have gone down a path as their footprints and blood indicated. As Riker began down the path he had the sense he was being watched, also the path seemed to be leading to a larger clearing. Fearing a trap he stepped slowly forward with caution. He was not wrong in his assessment with one more step the beam of a phaser aimed at the away team just missed Rikers left shoulder; the tree behind the first officer sent out a shower of sparks and then burst into flame. Data neared the enflamed wood and stated "Sir whoever fired this phaser has it set on kill" the android informed. "Understood Data" Riker said quietly, indicating that he wanted them to also be quiet. "I am first officer William Riker of the starship Enterprise I am he to help you." the first officer explained. The was a rustling in the bushes ahead of them. Everyone pulled out their weapons ready for a fight, but from the bushes came a man dressed in the science uniform, he was heavily injured. "Please… big cat, friend dead, help" he muttered incoherently as he passed out on the path in front of the group. Dr. Crusher rushed forward and turned the man over. On his torso were large gashes that ran from his shoulder to his stomach. "We need to get him to sickbay now" Crusher stated. She saw how much he had bled out. "Crusher to Enterprise, two to beam up, emergency trauma unit be prepared" she said kneeling next to the man. Data could just hear her say "Be safe" as the transporter beam scrambled her voice patterns as she and the wounded beamed aboard the ship in orbit above them. "Should we continue the search Sir?" Geordi asked, as Riker seemed to be looking down the path at something. "Yes, but let's split up, I want to test a theory. Also set your phasers to maximum stun, don't take any risks." Riker said as he continued forward and changed his phaser setting. Data and Geordi did the same but went into the foliage on either side of the path.

Data had been walking for five minutes, his sensors had been picking up sounds paralleling his own, however his being an android he was less worried about his safety, and more interested in the mission at hand. Stopping abruptly when he saw what was on the ground just a few feet ahead. "Commander Data to Commander Riker, I have found a human limb and a human hand on the path" the pale figure said. "I also found a leg on my path, just as I thought" replied Riker from his communicator. "Very well, everyone head back to the shuttle craft and we can beam it and us up. There might be information on it that could help us understand what went wrong down here." Riker finished. Turning around from the grizzly scene of the dismembered leg, it had been violently torn off by something large, and he did not want to stay around to see what it was. At the shuttle Data and Geordi were already waiting and the Commander quickened his pace, once he was standing next to his friends he touched his comm and said "three to beam up." Once on the Enterprise again the away team went to the bridge to inform the captain of the fate of the final member of Darius's away party. Stepping out of the turbo lift the three men went to their stations. "What of the final member?" asked the Captain, though from the look on his first officers face he knew the answer. "Deceased Captain, he seemed to be torn apart by something else down their. Picard nodded his head, the look of death _was_ on Riker face. "Very well, hail the Immortan Mr. La Forge" the Captain commanded. Darius the captain of the Immortan appeared on screen. "Yes Captain Picard?" The man inquired, he appeared worried about his last man. He had already been briefed about his other crew members. "Dead" Picard said simply. Darius seemed upset and the Enterprise captain said "You have my condolences Captain Darius" Picard said solemnly. "Should I beam the other two members of your crew over to your ship?" the bald man asked. "I am not sure that would be convenient Captain Picard, While your men were on the planet we got word from Star Base C-13, they have an outbreak of Riglion flu of which we have a large shipment of medicine and should be on our way" Darius informed. Picard nodded, he knew about the outbreak on that star base and was not surprised they had called for aid. "Very well, we will drop off your crew men at the nearest star base and you can pick them up later", "Very well Picard" Darius said. The communication was cut off and the Immortan moved away quickly. "Well that was an uninteresting mission" Riker said with a sigh sitting down in his chair. "That is not always a bad thing" Picard said, though had slight concern about what Darius could have been hiding. He was about to relay his next order to go to the nearest star base when Data said "Sir I am pick up life signs from the planets surface." At this everyone looked at the palest member on the bridge. "Are you sure it's not one of those things that killed the crewman from the Immortant Data" asked Geordi. "No Sir, it seems the signal is rumbled, as if there is some kind of interference, like a force field, but it most certainly is human" said the android.

"Deanna, do you read anything on the planet?" Jean Luc inquired. "I feel something, but it's incoherent, I'm not sure what it could be" said the counselor looking down at the planet confused. "Commander Data can you pinpoint the location of the life form on the surface?" Picard ask. "One moment Sir" Data replied as he triangulated the presumed coordinates, "Geordi can you search for concentrated electronic, setting polarized infrared frequency" Data continued. "Sure thing Data" Geordi replied pushing in the modulated amplitude required to find what Data was looking for, and in five seconds there was a distinct location beeping clearly on the screen. Picard turned to turned to Riker with a surprised look on his face. Suddenly Troi clutched her head and let out a small moan of pain. Picard and Riker rushed to her side. "Deanna, are you hurt?" Riker asked concerned. "They're scared, very scared, and hurt badly" cried Troi as she continued to clutch her head. Mr. Data, Mr. La Forge, Mr. Worf, and Mr. Riker beam down immediately, directly from the bridge to the location Mr. Data has on the scanner, do you copy O'Brian" the Captain said. "Yes Sir, ready when you are" O'brian replied. "Be careful, find that person. O'brian beam them down" Picard commanded. There was the slight hum of the transporter beam and many of the bridge officers disappeared. Everyone was standing looking at the forest. Riker noticed that the trail they had been on the planet before. "Commander please turn around" said Data from just slightly behind Riker. The First Officer turned around and saw Mr. Data and Geordi were kneeling next to a glowing transparent box. As he got closer Data stepped aside to show a girl inside the box. She saw lying on the dirt trembling, she eyes roaming from one face to the next of the away team. "There is a shield force around the girl, it is a randomly modulating frequency that changes every .000015 of a second Sir" the android said as he rescanned the glowing cage. Riker almost touched the glowing force field before Data informed him that "The force field has an electric charge, I suggest you do not touch it, it would cause you harm" Data said again. Riker moved his hands back quickly looking at the second officer, 'you could have told me that sooner' thought Riker looking at Data for a moment before asking Mr. La Forge, "How long before you can get this shield down Geordi?" aske the First Officer. "Five minutes or so, Commander, Data just needs to match the, uh, phaser frequency to that of the force field and that should do it" replied Geordi looking to Riker. "Very well Data, make it so" said Riker.

Worf who had been walking around the perimeter of the open area observing that this clearing was specifically cut down. The tree line receded ata precise point and the grass seemed to be charred on the edge. However, Worf was listening to the footsteps that were approaching. They were very stealthy, 'a worthy hunter' Worf thought as a backed up. "Commander Riker, prepare for imminent attack" Worf said loudly. The two men turned back to the forest their phasers pointing at the foliage. Slowly one paw then another emerged from and with it a large jaguar like face but large with spots of silver on a sleek black fur coat. The feline had larger shoulders that a normal cat indicating that it had great power in its arms. It's jaws were slowly opening to show razor like teeth. "Data can we beam out of here yet?" Riker said as he and Worf continued to back up. "It will take one more minutes to finish matching the frequency Sir" Data replied still focusing on the phaser, his hands making inhumanly fast calculations. Meanwhile the large cat was getting set to pance and just in time Riker and Worf hit the animal with their phasers. It caused it to snarl but it continued forward. Increasing the phaser strength it just barely slowed the cat down. Thankfully the force field dropped around the girl. "Commander Riker, to beam up you and Mr. Worf will have to stop firing your phasers" Geordi stated. "Alright, I'm going to countdown from three, Data you pick up the girl, we will be directly beamed to medical. Do you get that O'brian?" Riker asked. "Yes Sir, all five of you are locked on" came the transporter chiefs reply. "Alright, three, two, one.." at on Data quickly stooped down and picked up the women, and Riker and Worf stopped their fire. Just in time, all of the people on the surface of the planet were beamed up as the animal leaped and tore at the air with its claws.

"Captain, everyone has returned to the ship" came the voice of O"Brian from the comm system. "Very good replied Jean Luc continuing with "I'm going directly sickbay" as he entered the turbolift going to deck twelve. The Captain entered the room full of med-pods and saw Dr. Crusher leaning over the person the away team must have picked up from the surface. "Dr, Crusher, how is your patient?" he inquired, hoping that they were okay so he could ask them some questions. "Not good. Captain this girl has been severely malnourished, a lot of broken bones and she has been terribly brutalized" Beverly stated. "How long do you think it will be before she can talk?" the Captain inquired. "There is one more thing Jean Luc, she cannot speak, her vocal cords have been cut." Riker and Captain Picard looked up at this, of course he had met victims of abuse before but somehow this felt different. He could never get over how sick it made him feel to know that other being could treat another in such a manner. "Very well Doctor, let me know when she is conscious and can potentially communicate" Picard said. He and Will then left the hospital bay.

As the two men returned to the bridge the Captain set up an officer meeting at twelve hundred hours as he took his place in his chair. "Sir, there appears to be an anomaly two hundred kilometers in front of the ship." Data informed. "Is this anomaly potentially threatening to the ship?" Picard asked. "No Sir, it appears to be a gaseous cloud, ten miles in length and seven miles wide. It should not harm the ship at all." the Android stated, "Very well keep the same course" the Captain said. The Enterprise moved quickly through the gas bubble, what the crew did not see was a small piece of that cloud brake off from the larger cloud and enter the ship.


End file.
